WO 2013/057070 A2 discloses a polyisocyanurate-comprising fiber layer obtainable from a system composed of polyisocyanate and polyol having an isocyanate index of 160-600 and trimerization catalysts. The use of the fiber composite components produced therefrom inter alia for producing rotor blades of wind power plants is also described. The disadvantage of this solution is that a high proportion of free isocyanate (“residual NCO”) remains in the polyisocyanurate resin which even after curing can react in uncontrolled fashion with atmospheric moisture to form CO2 and can initiate further undesirable aging processes.
EP 0 128 691 A2 discloses the production of an injection-molded polyurethane elastomer from methylene bis(phenyl isocyanates) (MDI) containing more than 10% of the 2,4′-isomer, a polyether containing active hydrogens and an amine-terminated chain extender, wherein more than 50% of the active hydrogens of the polyether originate from primary or secondary amine groups. The required lengthy flowability cannot be achieved in this way.